


Stick In The Mud

by kingsmanstories



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsmanstories/pseuds/kingsmanstories





	Stick In The Mud

As this was your first full year with Archie, and your first Christmas together, you was more than excited. In fact, you started your present shopping in November. Archie had scolded you for doing it this early, and that “Christmas was silly, anyway.”

After a shopping trip solo one afternoon while your boyfriend was at work, you decided to stock up on the decorations. You picked up streamers, baubles, tinsel and some fairy lights for the tree that you also brought, making sure they all matched the theme colours of the living room. 

You never understood why Archie yelled at you when he came home to see all of the decorations up, two weeks before Christmas Day. Never had you ever seen him this irate about something so small, a Christmas tree. He demanded you take everything down, and so you did. The flat you lived in was left looking as least festive as possible, and that bothered you.

Standing with Archie’s arm draped around your shoulders in The Speeler with the rest of the Bunch, you noticed the lack of festivities here too. “So who’s still doing their Christmas shopping then?” you asked with a smile, that soon dropped when everyone went quiet. 

The only response you got was from One-Two, who shook his head. “We don’t bother with all of that, Y/N.” 

“Oh, so it isn’t just Arch’ who’s a Scrooge then, eh?” You said, giggling before everyone fell silent and Archie’s grip tightened on hour shoulder and your smile dropped again, when you saw the rest of the Bunch cringe at your words. 

The rest of the night was awkward, small talk was plentiful, and even the most talkative ones of the Bunch were quiet, they were sombre. You didn’t understand, you couldn’t put your finger on why.

That was until Archie ordered for you to take a seat as soon as you got inside your shared flat. You did as you was told, and you could tell he was serious by his eyes. They were serious, sincere, solemn. “The reason why me an’ the Bunch don’t celebrate Christmas…” he railed off, looking away from you while he gained his composure. “Is because it’s the last time I saw my mum, before, y’know, everything happened.”

He hadn’t noticed he was crying until you pulled him into your arms. He hadn’t cried like this since that day, and he couldn’t stop himself. You just held him.

Every year on December 25th, he plays out in his mind the very last words his mum said to him.

I’m proud of you, Arch’.


End file.
